At present, the dedusting method of the ordinary split console air conditioner is primarily absorbing dust in air by using a filtering net set in the vicinity of the air inlet, but it will bring a great many negative effects that superabundant dust is accumulated in the filtering net. For example, the accumulated dust may jam the mesh of the filtering net, which would result in obstructing the ventilation capacity, decreasing the air volume of circulation through the heat exchanger, affecting the effect of cooling and heating, reducing the ability of air conditioner and increasing the running cost. Meanwhile the partial dust on the filtering net maybe again enter into the indoor air along the circulated air flow, which affects the quality of the indoor air, and does not meet the health function of the air conditioner, thus how to clean the filter net of the air conditioner has been a common problem concerned by the users and manufactures of air conditioner. In present market, the debusting method of the filtering net of the air conditioner is still cleaning by manual, after dust is accumulated in the filtering net with easily unpacking and cleaning structure, the filtering net is self-unpacked and cleaned by the users or service personnel. This method can certainly clean dust on the filtering net, however it needs frequently unpacking, washing, and maintaining, which would make the users waste a lot of time and labor. On this condition, both the domestic and oversea technologist in air condition plant make great efforts to work on the technical breakthrough of self-cleaning of air filtering net.
China Patent Application No. 200410057535.9 discloses a sort of dust absorption mode by dust absorption strip with suction holes, it can gather up the suction of a suction device into the suction port, and thus may maintain a strong suction. Meanwhile the suction location is changed by driving dust absorption and moving the suction port, so that the suction device scans on the air filtering net, which completes the whole region cleaning for the filtering net. However, the implementation way has high cost and great difficulty in the processing technology. The dust absorption strip is made of a thin plastic film, it is a highly difficult technique that the product with a certain shape is processed, and the dust absorption strip will also bear tension and friction during the process of driving, therefore the quality of the material of dust absorption strip is strictly required. Meanwhile the absorption strip need be guaranteed sealing with the outer part, and being concentric relative to the suction hole in the process of moving, therefore the machining precision is highly required. It is difficult to avoid that the absorption dust strip is worn out during the long-term operation.
China Patent Application No. 20061.0034955.4 discloses a self-cleaning device capable of automatically cleaning air filtering net positioned on air inlet side of an air condition indoor machine, the device includes the suction nozzle mechanism and the filtering net mechanism, the filtering net mechanism includes base seat, filtering net, filtering net frame, motor and its rotation drive mechanism, and suction nozzle mechanism comprises a suction nozzle frame and suction nozzle, the base seat is fixed on a dust spiral case, the filtering net is fixed on the filtering frame, the motor is installed on the base seat, the driving member of the rotation drive mechanism is connected with the output shaft of the motor, the filtering frame is installed on the driven member of the rotation drive mechanism, the suction nozzle frame with a dust absorptive port on the lower end is fixed on the base seat, the suction nozzle is installed on the suction nozzle frame, the suction nozzle is connected with the a dust absorption mechanism by a dust absorption pipe. The dust absorptive mode of the structure is rotating the filtering net to achieve dust absorptive effect by making the suction nozzle relatively move on the filtering net, however, since the rotation of the filtering net require a large power motor, which results in a larger noise, in addition the dust absorptive port is a relatively large spindly opening, and the opening is relatively larger, the absorptive effect is poor, so the debusting effect is not desired, particularly the effort of debusting on the region which is distant to the intermediate part of the filtering net is even worse.
In view of this, the present invention is provided.